


late night devil (put your hands on me)

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain kink, Choking, Commander kink, Creampie, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom!Obi Wan, Dom/sub, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgy, Slightly - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, codywan - Freeform, ish, no clone-cest, pre negotiated kink, rexwalker, spitting, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: star wars modern AU in which you tell daddy obi wan your darkest fantasy-- being used by him, anakin, rex, and cody-- and he makes it come true(previously posted as "up to your mouth, feelin it out" with different characters on my tumblr-- this is a new edited version)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 322





	late night devil (put your hands on me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! ive updated the original fic to be a star wars character au, I hope you enjoy <3

“Why don’t you tell me, darling?” Obi-Wan prompted softly, lips barely brushing your neck. “Come on, love… I know you want me to hear it.”

You whimpered quietly, your lips parting at his gentle kisses on your throat. You’d tried to broach the subject of deep, dark fantasies with him, something you’d been shy about in the past, but you couldn’t seem to get the words out of your mouth. You were more than embarrassed at the mere thought of it, and saying it aloud to Obi-Wan seemed nearly impossible. 

You knew he loved hearing you talk to him during sex, and in the heat of the moment it was always easier when you could focus on your body rather than what you’d been saying.

“I…” you struggled, stumbling over words as his fingers brushed your thighs. “It’s… it’s embarrassing and-- and what if you think it’s too much?”

You felt his teeth on your throat. “Sweetheart,” he countered. “ _Nothing_ is too much for me.”

The honest nature of his answer made you shiver. You knew he was adventurous, to say the least. Some of his proposals in the past had your jaw on the floor, filthy and blunt and no-holds-barred. If he could voice his desires, then so could you.

“Okay,” you whispered, taking a deep breath. “I was thinking… maybe I could be… used?”

It came out as a question, and Obi-Wan pulled away from his place at your neck.

“Used?” He questioned, brushing a thumb over your cheek. 

Your face felt hot.

“Used… like… may-- maybe you and some other people.”

His eyebrows quirked.

“Other people, hmm? Anyone in particular?” He asked. “Or shall I just keep the door open and let anyone who wants a turn fuck you?”

You felt a full body shiver go through you.

“Fuck, I… oh my god.”

“You’ve got to tell me, little one,” he chided. “You’ve got to use your words and tell me who you want inside that tight little pussy.”

You buried your face in his neck, whining high in your throat.

“L-like… like Cody, or-- or Rex… or, _shit_ , Anakin? Maybe?”

He pulled you away from your place in his shoulder to eye you up and down. 

“Ah, so you have thought about this, haven’t you?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, hiding from the searing feeling of his eyes on you. He caught you though, tilted your chin up to face him.

“Look me in the eyes, darling.” The deep timbre of his voice compelled you to meet his gaze. “Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want.” His voice was stern, but you could tell he was already aroused just thinking of it. 

You took a shaky breath before you spoke again. 

“I… I want you to have them come over. All of them. And I… I want you to fuck me in front of them, and-- _god_.” You had to compose yourself before you could finish.

“And I want them all to… to have a turn with me. Pass me around and-- and use me.” You took a daring look up into Obi-Wan’s eyes, laying all your cards on the table. 

“I want you to let them wreck me, daddy.”

***

As it turns out, Obi-Wan was blissfully enthusiastic about the idea. You’d discovered just _how_ enthusiastic he was when he buried his face between your thighs after the mere suggestion.

It was meant to be a ridiculous fantasy, something you thought of in your wildest dreams but would never allow yourself to say aloud, let alone believe all the men would _agree_ to it.

Obi-Wan had taken care of arranging the entirety of the night, speaking in depth to all of them about what you wanted, what your limits were, and what they should expect.

You’d heard a little of what he was saying on the phone one night while you were coming out of the shower. He had his feet kicked up on the table, talking as smoothly and casually as if this was a meeting at the office.

“Of course,” You’d heard him say. “Oh, she just loves it. Always wants to be tied up.”

You bit your lip, eyes widening as you realized who he was on the phone with. 

“Oh, Rex, she’ll definitely want that, too. From you? I know she will.”

You whimpered when you heard him, and it made Obi-Wan whip his head around and lock eyes with you. He grinned devilishly, licking his lips before he spoke again.

“Yes... Yes, I spoke to them already. Both of them.” He winked at you as your jaw dropped. “She’s a filthy little thing. I do hope you like them desperate.”

**

The night rolled around quicker than you’d expected it to. You almost wished you’d given yourself more time to prepare. You were eager as all hell, but that pang of anticipation made a shiver run through you.

There really was nothing to worry about, and Obi-Wan had reassured you countless times of that. All the men knew your limits, what you wanted and what they were allowed to do to you. He’d never let anything bad happen to you, and you knew that. You say “red” and it all stops. This night was about _your_ fantasy.

There was almost nothing, however, you wouldn’t want these men to do to you tonight. It was unreal, thinking of these gorgeous men with their hands all over your body, giving you everything and taking all they wanted.

So you took your time getting ready, knowing they’d all be waiting for you downstairs with Obi-Wan, slipping on your best black lingerie, gliding the thin black stockings up over your legs and hooking them into the garter belt that hung from your hips. You got ready in a flurry of perfume clouds and red lipstick, knowing how much Obi-Wan loved to see it smeared around your lips. Sliding on your best heels, you finally found yourself ready. You took a deep breath to settle yourself and swung the door open, descending down the stairs.

You thought you had prepared yourself for what you’d see when you stepped into the living room, but the sight made you falter anyway. Obi-Wan was sat in his chair, his crisp white shirt pristine and hair perfectly groomed, and his eyes were burning into you. Around him, Rex and Anakin sat comfortably on the couch, both looking equally as gorgeous. Cody stood behind them, your eyes locking on his broad shoulders and bright eyes. He clutched a glass in his hand as he broke off mid-sentence in whatever he was trying to convey to Obi-Wan upon seeing you.

All four men fell quiet. You felt the heat of their stares when you entered the room.

“ _Darling_ ,” Obi-Wan murmured, soft voice echoing in the now-silent room. “God, look at you.”

You blushed under the attention, smirking his way when he patted his thigh-- an invitation for you to come sit on his lap. You obliged willingly, settling in against his chest when he pressed a kiss to your neck, making you hum contentedly.

“Why don’t you say hello to our guests, little one?” He purred into your ear.

You looked up with hooded eyes to see the three men across from you eyeing you hungrily. 

“Hi, boys,” you said softly, cheekiness evident in your tone. They looked like they wanted to eat you alive.

You’d gladly let them.

“Good girl,” he praised, fingers brushing the hem of your stockings. You whimpered softly at the praise, causing the others, who were acutely tuned in to your body language to notice.

“Jesus, Obi-Wan…” Rex groaned. “Just look at that.”

“So pretty, isn’t she?” Obi-Wan agreed, running his thumb along your cheek. “But it’s not enough to just be pretty, is it, little one? You’ll have to use your words tonight. You’ll have to be a good girl and speak up when you want something. Are you going to ask nicely for us to play with you?”

You bit your lip, looking up at him. 

“Yes, daddy.”

“Fuckin’ hell…” Cody murmured, eyes shamelessly raking up and down your body.

Your eyes flickered to him, then Anakin, whose eyes were absolutely smoldering with lust. 

“She likes being a good girl, doesn’t she?” He asked, voice so low and deep it made you clench your thighs together.

“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan said, taking your chin in his hand and pulling you toward him. “Yes, Anakin, she does.” His lips were almost brushing yours as he spoke. “How about that, love? Would you like to show him just how good you can be?”

***

You loved to show off. Obi-Wan knew you did. Loved capturing the attention of the room, and sex was no different. You wanted him to always be captivated by you. 

So, at the mere suggestion of showing off what a good girl you can be in front of Cody and Rex and Anakin, Obi-Wan saw your eyes light up.

“How about we show them, sweetheart? Shall we get you a little warmed up with me before I start passing you around?” He landed a sharp smack on your ass before pulling you to your feet. “Stand up for me, darling, let’s get a good look at you, hm?”

You rose to your feet, standing between his thighs in your towering heels. He turned you to face him, pulling you by the hips and running rough fingers over the straps of your garters.

“Pretty girl,” he murmured. “Turn around for me. Show them how pretty you look.”

You turned slowly, letting the men on the couch catch every inch of your exposed skin. Obi-Wan’s hands crept up your thighs and squeezed your waist.

“There you go, dove. Now ask them what they think.”

You let out a shuddering breath, really feeling the weight of all of their attention now. 

“Do I look pretty for you?” You asked breathily.

“Oh my fuckin’ god,” Rex growled, looking like he was about to rip the lingerie from your body then and there.

“So goddamn beautiful, sweetheart,” Anakin said, his husky voice feeling melodic and warm as it wrapped around you.

Cody stepped out from behind the couch to join Anakin and Rex, settling himself in and finishing the rest of his drink. 

“Fuck, I just wanna get my mouth on you.”

Obi-Wan grinned, leaning down to nip at your thigh, making you yelp. 

“Ahh, Cody is an eager boy, isn’t he?” He taunted, and you turned back to look at Cody and lick your lips. “You’ll get your turn with her, Cody, don’t worry. But I think we ought to put on a little show first, don’t you?” 

Obi-Wan stood up from his seat and stood behind you. You felt his fingers dance over the straps on your shoulders. 

“I do love this little outfit,” he murmured, sliding one of the straps down. “But…” He began to kiss along your neck. “I think we’d all rather watch you strip out of it.”

You whimpered softly as he sucked a soft mark into your skin. 

“Yes, daddy.” 

You were speaking to Obi-Wan, but you locked eyes with Rex as you said it.

You could see the way he looked at you, the dominance he radiated. You thought maybe if you could rile him up, in enough time you’d _really_ have some fun. 

You walked to the center of the room, directly between the other men on the couch as Obi-Wan settled back into his chair. You could feel the heat of their eyes searing into you as you began to unhook the back of your lingerie top, the sheer fabric that covered your torso slipping down and pooling at your feet. You turned to face the couch, eyeing up each of the men individually as you ran your hands up over your hips and your stomach, moving upward to brush your fingers over your nipples.

Looking over your shoulder briefly, you saw Obi-Wan give you a nod of approval, silent permission to keep going. You began to unhook the straps of your garter when he stopped you.

“No.” His voice broke through the thick silence of the room. 

“Leave it. I want those stockings and heels on when I fuck you.” 

You heard Cody groan behind you.

Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Face me,” he commanded. You did as you were told, wanting to earn every _good girl_ that could possibly come out of Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Now, panties off. And bend over. Let’s let everyone see that pretty pussy, darling.”

You swallowed thickly, reaching down to slowly pull your panties down your thighs. You placed them with your discarded bra and bent over, just like you were told.

“Now there’s a good little slut.” Suddenly, his hands were all over you, massaging your thighs, kissing down your spine. You gasped when he gripped your ass in his hands, spreading you open.

“Such a tight little pussy,” he hummed, licking slowly and deliberately up your slit. 

“I can’t wait for all of them to stretch it open. God, you’d love it, wouldn’t you, darling? Just getting passed around from lap to lap and taking every cock in that filthy little hole?”

You were positively whining now, the filthy words leaving his lips making your head spin. You knew you were in for it tonight. 

“Daddy! Please, please let someone fuck me.”

He spanked you hard, holding you in place so your legs wouldn’t give out. 

“Get on your knees.”

You scrambled to comply, kneeling to face him as the men beside you looked on. Obi-Wan stood in profile, giving the others a perfect view of what you were about to do.

“Before I let anyone inside that little pussy, you have to show them what a little cockslut you are. How fucking desperate you are to get a cock in your throat. Do you think you can do that, love? Think you can make yourself useful?”

You nodded desperately. 

“Please, daddy, yes! I will be, please.”

Obi-Wan smirked down at you as he began to unbuckle his belt, and he nodded over to the couch. 

“Oh, it’s not me you have to convince, sweetheart.” He grinned. “You just show our friends how well you suck cock and they’ll decide if you’re even worth fucking.”

You pouted, looking up at Cody and Rex and Anakin with big bedroom eyes. 

“I’ll be so good for all of you if you fuck me.” You punctuated your point by spreading your thighs a little, showing them how wet you already were.

Rex grinned down at you wolfishly. 

“Oh, she’s gonna be fun,” he said, his hand heavy on Anakin’s thigh.

Obi-Wan gripped you by the chin to turn your face back to him. He gave you a smirk, and you could see in his eyes that he was already loving this as much as you were. Obi-Wan brushed your hair behind your ear and looked down into your eyes. 

“Go ahead, little one.”

You beamed up at him as you pawed at his zipper, pulling his trousers down just enough to get his cock out. 

“Thank you, daddy,” you purred, taking his cock in your hand and guiding it into your mouth.

He wasn’t taking it easy on you. He gripped the back of your hair and fucked into your mouth, pushing as far as he could into your throat. You gagged and sputtered around him, gasping for air as he pulled you off for a moment.

“Look at that,” Obi-Wan revered, pushing just the tip past your lips and smearing your red lipstick with his thumb. You batted your lashes at him, sucking on the tip of his cock and moaning around it. “So messy already.”

You heard Cody groan behind you. 

“Looks like she was fuckin’ made for that,” he murmured, palming himself through his jeans.

“Oh, she _loves_ it,” Obi-Wan said, releasing his grip on you and letting you bob your head over him, holding onto one of his thighs to brace yourself as you stroked what you couldn’t fit between your lips.

Anakin, who’d been quiet for a long moment, suddenly spoke up, and his voice sent a shiver down your spine. 

“You do love that, don’t you?” You moaned desperately, licking up the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock. 

“Can you say thank you with a cock in your mouth, sweetheart?” Anakin asked, leaning forward to speak directly into your ear.

You whimpered, taking Obi-Wan’s cock deep in your mouth again and trying your best to say _thank you_ , coming out as a garbled moan.

Anakin chuckled, smoothing your hair back from your face. 

“Sounded like a ‘thank you’ to me. What do you think, Obi-Wan? She been a good girl?”

Obi-Wan groaned above you, a small chuckle escaping him as you whined.

“Oh yes… she’s been _such_ a good girl.” He pulled his cock from your mouth and began stroking himself in front of your face. 

“What do you think, then? Shall I cum all over her face? Or should we make her swallow?”

The way he spoke about you like you weren’t even there made your thighs clench and your body shiver.

Cody looked down at you with mischief in his eyes. 

“Think I wanna see her swallow it, Obi-Wan,” he said lowly.

“I think we got all the time in the world to make a mess of her later,” Rex agreed. “You gonna take it all in your mouth like a little slut?”

You whined unabashedly. 

“Oh fuck, yes please.”

Anakin hummed. 

“Yeah… go ahead and take it, baby.”

Obi-Wan gripped your chin, tilting your face up to him. 

“You heard them, darling. Open that pretty little mouth for me.”

You stuck out your tongue, spreading your thighs even further as he stroked his cock above you. Your pussy was on full display for them, mouth dropped open and lipstick smeared, you looked absolutely filthy.

Obi-Wan held your throat in his free hand as he came into your waiting mouth. 

“Oh, god. That’s it, sweet girl, _look_ at you.”

You held your mouth open until he’d finished, turning to the men beside you and showing them just how well you’d taken it.

“Now swallow,” Obi-Wan growled, hand still gently wrapped around your neck.

You did, licking your lips and opening your mouth again to show him. 

“Thank you, daddy,” you rasped, and Obi-Wan pulled you to your feet, wrapping you in his arms and pulling you in for a searing kiss. You panted as he pulled away, and he turned you in his arms to let you face the other men.

“Now, ask them again, little one,” Obi-Wan whispered in your ear.

You panted, racing to catch your breath. 

“Did you like that?” You asked. “Was I good enough for all of you to fuck me?”

Rex absolutely couldn’t contain himself anymore. He got up from the couch, towering over you with his massive body.

“Obi-Wan,” he said, voice low and rough. “Can I?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, releasing you from his grip. 

“You can take her any way you want.”

Rex _growled_ , pulling you toward him and falling back on the couch, moving you to straddle his lap. Obi-Wan moved back to his seat across from you, settling in to watch.

Anakin and Cody were sat at the farther end of the couch, letting Rex sprawl you out over him. You could see the lust in their eyes, cocks hard and straining in their trousers as they watched Rex take his turn.

You absolutely melted into Rex’s touch, his rough hands exploring every inch of exposed skin he could reach. 

“Fuck,” he moaned into your mouth. “God, you’re such a pretty little slut.” His fingers drifted down between your thighs, running up and down your slit.

“Already this fuckin’ wet just from having a cock in your mouth?” He taunted, bringing his wet fingers up to your lips, shoving them in. “Fuckin’ nasty girl. I love it.”

You groaned around his fingers, sucking them deep into your mouth and looking him in the eyes. Your pussy was dripping onto his thigh.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked, withdrawing his fingers.

You licked along them slowly, kissing his fingertips. 

“I want you to use me,” you said softly. “Want you to fuck me any way you like… wreck all my little holes.” His hand found its way to your throat, and you gasped. “And-- and if I’m good, I want you to cum inside me, sir.”

He pulled you to him and kissed you deeply, pulling back to strip off his shirt. Your eyes widened as you took in his strong chest, his bulging biceps. Arms that could pick you up and absolutely _manhandle_ you-- which was exactly what he did.

Rex stood up suddenly, taking you with him as you wrapped your legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders.

“You really think you can take it?” He asked, voice dark. He reached down to unzip his pants, shoving them down his thighs. His cock was massive, thick and hard resting against your bare pussy. It made your mouth water.

“Baby, you’re gonna be fuckin’ _crying_ by the time I’m done with you.”

He laid you down on the floor, flipping you over on all fours and pushing your face down into the carpet, ass up for him. You gasped at his strength, and a moan left your lips as he spanked you harshly. 

You turned your head to look over at Cody and Anakin, who had since shed their own shirts and taken their cocks out at the sight of you.

“You like gettin’ your pretty ass smacked all red, darling?” Cody asked huskily. You tried your best to nod with your face pushed down.

“Yes, sir,” you groaned, back arching as Rex slapped you again.

He grabbed you by the hair, pulling you back to his chest and growling in your hair. 

“Do you?” He asked, sliding a finger inside you. “You don’t act like it. Didn’t even _thank_ your captain for it, did you?”

You groaned as he began stretching you open on his fingers. “I-I’m sorry, captain, thank you!”

He smacked your ass again, pushing you back down to the floor. 

“Fuckin’ slut.”

You trembled beneath him, thighs spread wide as he dragged the tip of his cock over your hole.

“God, you’re so ready to be fucked, aren’t you, baby girl?” He taunted, teasing you again. “Just wanna be split open, all stretched out on my cock?” He pushed just the tip inside you, and you whined underneath him, his hand on the back of your neck, holding you down.

“In front of all these people too, hm? All these people waiting to take their turn with you, pass you around like a little fuck toy?”

“Oh, god, _yes captain_.”

He chuckled, finally sliding inside you. 

“That’s all you're good for, isn’t it?” His filthy mouth and the stretch of his cock inside you made your head spin, little whimpers falling from your lips. “Just made to take cock.”

You cried out as he _finally_ started fucking you in earnest. 

“Oh, _fuck_ me daddy!”

Rex laughed, spanking you again as he thrust into you deeper than before, holding you down as your pussy dripped all over his cock.

“Say that again, sweetheart. Don’t think everyone heard you.”

You whined, “Please, daddy, _please_ fuck me.”

He gripped you by the hair and turned you to face Obi-Wan, whose cock was already starting to get hard again at the sight of you being used and fucked into the floor.

“Thought you only called Obi-Wan ‘daddy’ sweetheart?”

Your eyes widened. You hadn’t meant to do it, but the fire in Obi-Wan’s eyes let you know that later, he was going to completely _ravage_ you, claim you all over again.

But for now, he was enjoying the show, loved seeing how filthy you could be and how gorgeous you looked being taken like this. 

Obi-Wan only smirked at Rex, grinning because Rex was falling right into step with this little game, already figuring out which buttons to push to make you go wild.

“I-I’m sorry!” You stuttered out, staring at Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan looked down at you. 

“Call him whatever you like, little one.” He said smoothly. “You know I’m going to take care of you later.” His tone was sinister, and your pussy clenched around Rex’s length inside you.

Rex grabbed you by the hips at that. 

“Oh, you dirty fuckin’ girl,” he whispered. “You love the thought of getting punished. Felt how fuckin’ tight you got for me.”

He pounded into you impossibly harder, and your body shook as his fingers found your clit.

“Oh, _god_ ,” you cried out. “Please! Oh, fuck, captain, please can I cum?”

He spanked you roughly, making you tighten up around him again. 

“You can cum once I’ve filled you up, you little slut. How’s that?”

You stuttered out your thanks, whimpering as he rubbed your clit faster.

Rex turned your head back to Cody and Anakin, who were both stroking themselves now, Anakin’s lip caught between his teeth and Cody’s groans filling the room.

“Do you think they wanna see you full of my cum, sweetheart?” He taunted. “Think they’d like to see that little pussy dripping down those pretty stockings?”

You dug your heels into the ground, so desperately close to your orgasm you were shaking.

“Y-yes,” you whined. “C-Cody… Anakin, do you? Oh _fuck_ , please let him fill me up. Please, captain!” You were moaning unabashedly, Rex holding you up by the waist as you trembled around him.

“Fuck, yes,” you heard Cody say, and suddenly Rex had you flipped over onto your back, spreading your legs wide, gripping your ankles in his hand. Your black heels were still on, and a little moan left Anakin’s lips at the sight.

“Fucking cum inside her, Rex,” he said, voice low.

Rex grinned, leaning down to place a filthy kiss on your lips, smearing your lipstick even more.

You began to beg for him, whimpering and writhing when he pressed his hand to your stomach, making you feel just how deep he really was.

“Please, oh my god, please cum for me, captain,” you said pathetically, back arching.

He stilled inside you, burying himself to the hilt and then you felt it. He was coming, hot and hard and _deep_ and you could feel him all around you. You were panting and babbling, distantly thanking him and begging begging _begging_ him to let you cum.

He took mercy on you, rubbing your clit while he held himself inside you. 

“That’s it, baby. Took my cock so fuckin’ good… cum for me, be a good little girl and cum.”

You lost it, arching your back and whining as your orgasm crashed through you. You were shaking under his touch, trying to escape it after you’d come down. He was overstimulating you, playing with your clit until you came again, body spasming and trembling. There were tears welling in the corners of your eyes, so sensitive all over.

He finally removed his hand, let you catch your breath, and held your head in his hands, kissing you through it as you came down. Slowly, Rex pulled out of you and held your legs open.

“Aww, look at that,” he said, eyeing you hungrily as his cum began to drip out of you. “Such a wrecked little mess.” He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh, nipping at it sharply. He chuckled when you yelped at the little sting of pain.

“You wanna show off?” He rasped. “Wanna let everyone see how filthy you look?”

You moaned, nodding and pleading. 

“Fuck, yes please.”

He spread your thighs wide, holding them open so the others could see your pussy, wet and wrecked and dripping. The collective groan and the four sets of eyes trained on your exposed body made a rush of heat go through you. 

Your fingers found their way to your nipples, playing with them gently. 

“Thank you, captain,” you purred to Rex as he let go of your thighs.

He grinned filthily above you, smiling as he leaned down to spit into your mouth. 

“Pleasure was all mine,” he said, and you blushed.

He stood up, leaving you laying there on the floor, covered in cum with your heels still on. You looked like an absolute wreck, and you loved it.

Obi-Wan smirked down at you, taking in your appearance and palming his cock. 

“Filthy little thing,” he teased, and you bit your lip.

“Anakin,” he said, eyeing the other man. “Would you like to take your turn with our little toy?”

***

As the night went on, you found yourself noticing little things about the men around you that made them distinctive as lovers.

You’d known the way Obi-Wan behaved: knew the way his presence became dominating, the way he picked up on every little bit of body language you exuded, learning over time how to play your body like a master. Every touch, every word, every kiss was deliberate, thought out and calculated to be sure that he could evoke the sweetest reactions from you. He knew your own body better than you knew it, and his intensity and emotional intellect made him a lover in your body and your mind.

Rex, on the other hand, was a man of action. The rush of primal need flowed through him, and the way he wanted you and _took_ you so desperately made you weak. His strength and immediacy, his lack of hesitation, the feeling of animalistic want that overcame you when his body covered yours; all these things added up to the deliciously rough and rugged way that Rex knew how to fuck you.

Now, Anakin… Anakin was a _charmer_. The deliciously low smoothness of his voice made you break out in goosebumps, almost hypnotic in the way it convinced you to obey. Words fell from his lips like honey, and you were desperate to catch them on your tongue.

Rex had fucked you into the floor before him, leaving you there, a wrecked, wanton mess for Anakin to coax back in.

“Darling,” he cooed gently, kneeling down beside your face. He brushed his thumb over your swollen lower lip, destroying even more of your lipstick. 

“Look at you. What a pretty little mess you are.” He leaned down to kiss you, pulling you in with a strong hand on your jaw.

You were whimpering into his mouth, legs still trembling faintly from the overstimulation Rex had put you through.

Anakin pulled away, tangling a hand in your hair and looking deeply into your eyes.

“What do you want, princess?” he asked softly.

The switch from Rex’s rough, relentless fucking to the tenderness with which Anakin was handling you made your head spin.

“Oh, god,” you whispered as his hand brushed your sensitive inner thigh, just inches away from your throbbing clit. 

“I-I want… _fuck_ , anything, I-- I wanna take whatever you give me.” You could see the smirk on his plump lips when you whimpered, “ _please, sir._ ”

He wrapped you in his strong arms, picking you up and bringing you over to the small loveseat next to Obi-Wan’s chair, in full view of Rex and Cody on the couch. He turned you over gently, laying you over his lap and palming over your ass.

“Look at this, sweetheart,” he said, spreading your legs apart. “Such a pretty pussy.” His fingers danced over your hole, and you gasped as you felt more of Rex’s cum drip out of you. Anakin groaned, sliding a finger inside of you. 

“So sweet for us, letting us fill you up like this. Looked so fucking good taking all of Obi-Wan’s cum down your throat.”

He punctuated his statement with a sharp spank on your ass.

You cried out, arching your back as Anakin chuckled.

“Gorgeous little ass… gonna look so pretty once it’s all bruised.” He spanked you again, and when you whined, he slipped two fingers into your mouth.

“Can you say _thank you_ , sweetheart?” He taunted, cruel as all hell, but it sounded so goddamn sweet in his voice. 

“I know you love it. Every time I spank you that little pussy drips all over my thigh.”

It was true. The way he spoke to you made you unbelievably wet. He could speak to you so sweetly that it was condescending, made heat rise to your cheeks in a way that should’ve embarrassed you, but instead had you writhing and begging in his grasp.

You tried to moan around his fingers, whining out _thank you, thank you, thank you_ , only for it to come out sounding like a gag.

He chuckled lightly, pulling his fingers free and spanking you again.

“Thank you, sir!” You cried out freely, legs spreading of their own accord.

You could feel the vibration of his dark chuckle, laughing at your desperation. 

“God, Obi-Wan, she’s such a sweet little thing,” he said lowly. 

Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Such a pretty little fuck toy,” he said. “She’ll take anything you give her, Anakin. She _loves_ it. Don’t you, sweetheart?”

You bucked up against Anakin’s leg, and he pinned you down with one strong hand.

“You love it?” Anakin asked softly. “You love putting on a show?”

You nodded against his thigh. 

“Yes, sir.”

He petted your hair gently, hand massaging the skin he’d just bruised. 

“How about this, then…” He picked you up from his lap and pulled you into his arms bridal style, carrying you over to the couch and sitting between Cody and Rex. 

“How about you show us, hm? Show us how good you look when you’re sitting all pretty in my lap, taking my cock?”

You moaned aloud, nodding as you scrambled to pull Anakin’s trousers off.

He laughed, and it would’ve been cruel if he didn’t slip his thumb into your mouth for you to suck on. You accepted it greedily, sucking his thumb into your mouth while his fingers gently brushed your jaw, holding your head up to keep looking into his eyes.

“How’s this, gorgeous?” He prompted, settling back against the couch. He rested his hands behind his head, completely giving you the reins. 

“You show us all how well you can ride me, how deep you can take my cock, put on a real good show, and I’ll fill up that little pussy so deep that you won’t even _imagine_ letting it drip out of you.”

His words were absolutely filthy, and you couldn’t help yourself from kissing him, hot and wet and deep. He smirked against your lips, a gentle hand circling your throat as he pulled away.

“Alright, angel,” He said, shucking his jeans off and sitting back again. “Go on and take my cock.”

You looked up from the gaze Anakin held to find Rex settled back into the couch, stretched out and sated as he looked at you with hazy eyes. For now, he was content to sit and watch the show.

Cody, however, was chomping at the bit. There was a fire in his eyes, an eagerness to the way he set his jaw. He looked like an animal ready to pounce.

Anakin took notice of this, and laughed softly. 

“I think Cody’s ready for a show,” he grinned, and Obi-Wan and Rex chuckled. “Look how eager he is, sweetheart. Don’t wanna keep the poor man waiting, do you?”

“Fuck off,” Cody muttered, but the rough hand continuing to palm his cock made you believe he was much more eager than embarrassed.

Anakin leaned in close so that only you could hear him. 

“I want you to tease Cody within an inch of his life,” he whispered, and you gasped softly. “He’s gonna lose his mind watching you ride my cock. I wanna see just how wild you can make him.” 

Anakin nipped at your ear, and you shuddered, biting your lip as you nodded mischievously. You leaned down to his ear and whispered a soft, “ _of course, daddy._ ”

Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan over your shoulder, who shot him a wink. Oh, you were going to _love_ this.

You gripped Anakin’s cock in your hand, sliding it up and down your folds teasingly, moaning when you began to sink down onto him. _God_ , he was so _thick_ , the stretch made you cry out and grasp at his shoulders as you adjusted to him.

All the while he was murmuring sweetly into your ear. 

“Such a good girl, sweetheart. You take me so well, yeah, look at you.”

You were moaning now, settling your hands on his shoulders as you began to bounce on his cock. He filled you up _deep_ , hard and thick and _god_ , he felt so good. You created a steady rhythm, making a show of arching your back and grasping at your tits, pinching your nipples and letting soft whimpers fall from your mouth.

“Fuck, baby,” Anakin said, gripping your hips. “Look at you… you’re just gagging for it, aren’t you?”

You arched your back, whining as you felt the bruises beginning to form on your hips.

“Oh, fuck… yes, sir, _please_.”

You fell forward slightly when he fucked up into you, causing you to brace yourself with a hand on Cody’s bare chest. You licked your lips when you met his eyes, keeping your hand on him as you continued to ride Anakin’s cock.

He smirked at the gruff moan that fell from Cody’s lips, so frustrated and desperate from having to wait his turn.

Rex barked out a laugh, sliding his hand back down into his jeans.

“Oh, just look at Cody over there. He’s not gonna be able to take it. You’re such a mean little tease, sweetheart. Gonna make him lose his fuckin’ mind.”

On the battlefield, Cody was in charge. He was a commander through and through, dominating and controlling every situation he found himself in. In the bedroom, however, you’d heard he liked to switch it up every now and then. He could give it hard, there was no doubt about that, but he also found a sense of release in letting someone else take the reins, something you completely understood.

Obi-Wan had snuck in a little of that information to you before the men had arrived, and you were eager and willing to let him use your body any way he saw fit, but you knew he would also get riled up from the ribbing his friends would give him. He’d get angry until he was ready to let go, and _god_ you hoped he’d take that anger out on you.

Cody blushed bright red, and Anakin smirked again, loving your little attempt at riling him up further.

He grinned at you before grabbing your hand from Cody’s chest.

“Is Cody the one fucking you right now, darling?” He asked softly.

“N-no, sir--”

“Who is?”

You swallowed thickly as he held both your wrists in his hand. 

“You are.”

He nodded slowly, gripping your hip with his free hand and tugging you close.

“Then don’t you think you should have your hands all over me? Not him?”

Obi-Wan chuckled behind you. 

“Oh, angel. Are you going to act like that now? Like a little fucking cocktease? And after Anakin was so nice and let you sit on his cock…”

The embarrassment of the situation only served to make you hotter, all the eyes scrutinizing you making your pussy drip even more along his cock. 

You whined, looking up into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I can be good, I’ll be such a good girl for you.”

“I know, darling,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss you before gripping you tightly and fucking up into you roughly.

“Oh my _god_ ,” you cried out, wrapping your arms around his neck and clinging to him as he fucked you.

He gripped your ass tightly, rocking your body into his effortlessly.

“God, this little pussy is so tight,” he groaned. “How fucking good did she feel around your cocks?” He asked Obi-Wan and Rex.

The growl that left Cody’s lips made Anakin grin. He knew just how aggressive he was feeling, how torn he was between dominance and submission, and you had personally expressed to Obi-Wan how interested you were in seeing particularly how rough Cody could get.

You both knew the teasing would get to him, and oh _god_ how you wanted him to let loose and take that frustration out on you.

You knew that part of the plan was falling into place, so now, you focused on the feeling of being stretched open on Anakin’s cock. _God_ , you reveled in it. The moans that spilled from your lips told him as much.

He kept his arms wrapped around you, drilling his hips into yours as he began to moan into your ear.

“Princess, you feel so good… oh god, you’re so fucking tight around me. Do you love it? You love the way I fuck you?”

You buried your head in his shoulder, nearly screaming with how good he made you feel.

“A-Anakin, yes sir! Yes, oh fuck, I need it, need to cum… _please_ let me cum on your cock,” you cried.

He pulled your head from his chest, and cradled your face in his hands. He looked deep into your eyes, lips just barely brushing yours.

“You need it, love?” He asked. 

You were nodding desperately, trying to grind down to meet his thrusts. The friction you were getting was delicious, and it made you keen.

“You need to cum? Am I fucking you that hard?”

Tears were pricking at the corners of your eyes when you arched your back and started to grind your clit against him.

“Aw, darling,” he cooed, bringing your face back to his. “Cum for me. I wanna watch you fall apart.”

Your eyes rolled back when he spoke. He thrusted again, particularly deep this time, and held you as you came, fucking you through it.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” he whispered in your ear. “You want my cum inside you now, too? You want us to keep filling you up like a little slut?”

You were whining and crying now, overstimulated and desperate. 

“Please! Please, I need your cum, please, just… give it to me, oh my _god_.”

You were nearly incoherent, clinging to Anakin for dear life as he pounded into you. You threw your arms around his neck and bit into the meat of his shoulder as he fucked you impossibly deeper. 

From the corner of your eye, you could see Cody’s heated face, eyes trained on your body. You turned your head slightly, locking eyes with him. You opened your mouth to speak, but instead, a hoarse yell ripped from your throat as you felt him cum deep in your pussy.

You looked into Cody’s eyes while Anakin throbbed inside you, gasping and whining with pleasure.

Anakin pulled you back to him, kissing you deeply as he cradled you in his lap.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, hands trailing up your thighs. “If I pull you off my cock, are you gonna keep my cum inside you? Gonna keep that little pussy filled up?”

You nodded quickly, and he moaned when he felt you clench around him.

“That’s a good girl. So, so good.” He kissed along your neck as he pulled out of you, helping you to stand on wobbling legs.

How your knees didn’t give out with your heels still on was beyond you. You were so thoroughly fucked already, you didn’t know how you’d manage to take both Cody _and_ Obi-Wan, after this, but you’d be damned if you weren’t gonna try.

Anakin stayed seated while you stood, eyeing you up and down.

“Turn around, beautiful,” he said, and in that voice, you’d do anything for him.

You turned around and faced Obi-Wan, who had a proud, satisfied look on his face as he took in the sight of you, absolutely wrecked.

“Now get on your knees,” Anakin commanded, and again, you complied.

There was a beat of silence, and you could feel your heart pound.

“Now, darling,” Anakin started. “Can you be a good girl and put that tight little ass in the air?”

You whimpered, leaning down to lay your cheek on your arms, ass up for them. You could feel how exposed you were, feel all the cum threatening to drip out of you despite your best efforts.

“So good, angel… look at you.”

You blushed under the praise, spreading your legs wider. Cum began to drip down your pussy, leaking out of you as the men behind you moaned.

“God… she’s so fucking full, look at that,” Anakin said.

You heard Rex right beside him. 

“Nasty little slut… oh, _fuck_ that pussy’s wrecked. Can you take a little more, baby girl? Gonna take everything we give you?” He asked.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” you cried out, burying your face into your arms.

Suddenly, you gasped when you felt a pair of hands sliding up and down your back.

“Good,” Cody purred into your ear. You felt more cum drip out of you. “Because it’s my turn now, pretty girl.”

  
  


***

Just like you learned the way the other men kissed and touched and fucked, you were learning the way Cody did as well.

You could sense from the get go that he was eager; eager to take, eager to fuck, eager to _ruin_ you in front of all these prying eyes.

And just as you loved the thrill of showing off and earning praise, you quickly learned he did too, though he himself may not even realize it.

In his private life, Cody was secretly a people pleaser-- a fact you deliciously learned the moment he started kissing you. He listened to every whine and whimper and consistently worked to pull those noises from you again.

You’d assumed that about him from the start, but as the night went on, you quickly realized that what spurred him on even more was the praise-- and even the _teasing_ \-- of his peers. Particularly Obi-Wan.

“ _Look at you both,”_ Obi-Wan murmured. “So gorgeous like this.”

You’d felt his cock twitch from where he was pressed up against your back.

“But Cody,” he began slowly. “ _Have I given you permission to fuck her?_ ”

Little did you know that Cody had confided in Obi-Wan one night, perhaps after one too many beers, that he’d been interested in switching things up a bit, that he liked how it felt to be a _good boy_.

And Obi-Wan had remembered that. Even after the handful of months had passed, he remembered, because he had been struck by this exact image in his head, watching Cody fuck his girl while he praised and teased from afar, owning the situation.

He’d asked Cody if _he_ remembered it when he made the phone call arranging this night. Cody stammered, tripping over his words before reluctantly resigning himself to the fact that Obi-Wan _knew_ , that he _did_ want that-- wanted the best of both worlds. Cody wanted to fuck you, to _own_ you, but he wanted Obi-Wan to make him earn it.

It just felt so much better when he earned the praise he got, especially from the men in this room. He had a tendency in his sex life to fluctuate between dominating and _being_ dominated, and if this little game let him get a taste of both at once, he’d sure as hell be down for that.

So he found himself here, hands splayed over your body, listening to you whimper under his touch while the men around you both made him work for your pussy.

“Do you think he’s earned it?” Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan grinned down at him. 

“He really has been so patient waiting his turn to get his cock inside her. Lasted longer than I thought he would.” 

He locked eyes with Cody when he looked up, and Cody’s hands stilled on your back.

“He’s been a good boy,” Obi-Wan purred, and you could feel Cody’s grip on you tightening. 

_Cody got off on praise just as much as you did._

Rex’s gaze was heated, fixated on the two of you as he absently squeezed Anakin’s thigh next to him.

“I think he has been,” Rex noted. “Real fuckin’ good.” 

Anakin groaned beside him. 

“Why don’t you fuck her, hm?” Anakin was inching closer to Rex now, both keeping a hand tightly on one another while they watched.

Obi-Wan looked down at Cody, stroking his cock slowly. 

“Go ahead, Cody. Let us see you ruin that little cunt.”

You and Cody groaned harmoniously, your desperate whimpers melting into the floor as he gripped you by the back of the neck. Obi-Wan had given Cody exactly what he wanted-- the freedom to fuck you, to take you, to _own_ you any way he wanted, all while earning praise that made him harder than ever.

“Please,” you whimpered, tired of being neglected. “ _Please_ , Cody… _Commander,_ I need you.”

That seemed to snap him back into his dominant headspace. You admired the way he could switch so easily, the way he could feel the deep gut-satisfying pleasure of owning and _being_ owned. His focus was now solely on you, and you could feel just how fucking exposed you were under his gaze and his touch.

“You need me, love?” His voice had dropped lower, became more gravelly when he began to speak to you. His fingers slid down to your dripping hole, two of them sliding into you with ease. “You need _another_ cock stretching you out?”

You moaned into the floor, nodding with your cheek against the carpet.

He adjusted his grip around your neck and pulled you back against him with a hand around your throat. His lips were gentle against your ear, the soft brush of them against your skin tantalizing.

“Was that an answer, pretty girl? Because I didn’t hear a damn thing.”

You whined high in your throat. You _loved_ the embarrassment, the humiliation of being forced to voice your desires, say plain and loud that _god, yes, you wanted to be fucked open_. Obi-Wan used this little trick all the time to turn you to putty in his hands, and it seemed Cody had been let in on it.

“I-- I need your cock stretching me out,” you whimpered, arching your back as his grip on your throat tightened. “I-- I wanna… _fuck_ \--”

“Come on now, darling,” he drawled, curling his fingers inside you. “Say it… you know you wanna. You wanna tell me all the filthy things you’re gonna let me do to you, don’t you?”

“Fuck!” You cried out, and when you looked up, Obi-Wan had a twinkle in his eye. _Oh, shit_ , you thought. _He might’ve told Cody about that one thing…_

Your eyes slipped shut as you lost yourself in the feeling of having his fingers inside you, the way they felt toying with your clit. You began to absently buck your hips against his hand, grinding against his fingers, when he pulled them from you suddenly.

The hand around your neck remained.

“You little slut,” he spat, turning you to face him. “Can’t control yourself, can you?” He had the same glint in his eye as Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan had _definitely_ told him that one little part of your fantasy.

“You think you deserve my cock if you can’t even behave?” Cody’s voice was rough and scathing, and this dominant side of him had you feeling even wetter than before.

“P-please, I’m sorry, I-- I didn’t…. _Fuck!_ ” 

He let go of your throat, and put you down on all fours in front of him. You were eye level with his cock, hot and hard and _dripping_ and _god_ it would be so easy to take him into your mouth like this… 

You caught yourself leaning forward just the tiniest bit when you caught a glimpse of his hand.

Gripping his belt.

 _Fuck. Yeah… Obi-Wan told him_.

“Eyes up here, sweetheart,” Cody commanded, and when you looked up, your jaw went slack.

Behind Cody, Rex and Anakin were both stroking their cocks, eyes hungry and wild and trained on your face. The realization that you _still_ had their cum inside you while they watched made you shiver. You’d take them both again in a heartbeat.

But when your eyes met Cody’s, you nearly lost it. He gripped the belt tightly in his hand, and he smirked slightly when he saw the realization dawn on you.

He wasn’t wrapping it around his hand, getting ready to spank you. Oh, no.

He was leaning forward to wrap the soft leather around your neck-- a makeshift collar and leash.

 _Fuck_.

You could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on the arch of your back, knew his eyes were locked on the way your pussy clenched around nothing… but all you could focus on was Cody and the leather in his hands.

“It’s a shame,” he said, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. “You were such a good girl for my mates before, weren’t you? And now you’re being a nasty little brat. Trying to take what you want without asking permission… naughty little thing, aren’t you?”

You looked up at him, eyes pleading. 

“Please, Commander, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I…” You gazed up with doe eyes, wide and innocent. “Can I please be good for you?”

Cody smirked, eyes down on you. 

“Well, I don’t know if you _can_ , love. Think you need to be taught how to be good. _Trained_ ,” he said, noticing the way your breath hitched.

He leaned down, taking your jaw in his hand. He slipped his thumb between your lips, and you whimpered around it.

 _Yeah… yeah, he knew_.

“Trained like a good little pet.”

Your knees began to buckle underneath you, and the desperate, pleading look on your face went straight to his cock.

“Yeah, that’s what you want, huh, love?” He asked, gently wrapping the belt around your neck, fastening it in one of the clasps and making sure it wasn’t too tight. “You wanna be put on a fuckin’ leash and kept in line?”

You moaned pathetically, _yes, fuck yes, this was what you wanted._ You wanted Cody to really let loose on you, see just how rough he could be. You’d told Obi-Wan that when he asked you just what you wanted from this night-- you’d wanted all of the men to have you exactly the way they wanted you, no holding back, but you’d particularly wanted to see just how rough Cody could be.

And fuck, if you weren’t ready to find out.

He stood up in front of you, leaving you on your knees with the makeshift collar and leash looped around your neck, the end of it held in his hand. He yanked it roughly, pulling you forward and landing you against his thigh. Wrapping the belt around his fist, he pulled you to kneel upright.

“You gonna learn to beg for my cock?” He asked, voice low and rough.

“Y-yes! Please let me have it, sir,” you whined, leaning forward to try to take the tip into your mouth.

He caught you before you could, tugging the leash and yanking you away from it.

You whimpered, and he tightened his grip.

“I didn’t say you could have it,” he snapped, keeping you at arms length, leaving you straining against the collar. “I said _beg_ like the whore you are.”

You heard a groan come from Obi-Wan behind you, and from the corner of your eye you could see Anakin tilting his head back as Rex began to palm over his cock. _Fuck_ , they looked good.

Cody could sense your distraction and yanked you back again, refocusing you on the task at hand.

You stuttered, desperately trying to convince him to give you his cock.

“Pl-please, oh _god_ , Cody… I need you in my mouth, fuck. Please just let me taste you, I’ll be so good, I’ll be so so _so_ good, commander, _please_!”

The whining and begging that fell from your lips streamed out as you strained against your collar. Your mouth dropped open, tongue out, just in hopes of getting a taste.

He chuckled lowly, smoothing down your messy hair. 

“God, you sound so pathetic,” he purred. He gripped his cock in his hand, teasing it over your lips while he held you in place. “So fucking desperate for a cock down your throat.” 

Cody’s eyes flickered up to Obi-Wan. There was a hunger in Obi-Wan’s eyes that he could feel.

“She always such a slut for you?” he asked, the tip brushing over your lower lip and ghosting over your waiting mouth. “Always such a pretty little hole for your cock?”

You whined, loud this time, and you could see him shiver when he felt the vibrations on his tip.

Obi-Wan chuckled, fisting his cock faster now. 

“This one… is a pathetic little _cumslut_ , Cody. I want to watch you _use her_.”

The commanding tone of his voice brokered no argument. Cody gripped the handle of your leash and pulled your mouth down onto his cock. He was moaning unabashedly, rhythmically tugging you down on him and making you choke.

“That’s it, pretty girl,” he rasped as he watched the last of your lipstick smear down your face. “So fucking good, take it, darling, _fuck_.”

You let him use you, tightening your thighs together to calm the throbbing of your clit as you felt the hard length of him pressing into your throat. You swallowed around him, the tightness making him cry out and pull you off, leaving you gasping for breath, still bound to the leash in his hand.

He stared down at you for a moment, chest heaving, and for a second, you both sat in silence.

You looked up at him, daring to slide a hand between your thighs. You brought those same fingers to your lips and looked at him with doe eyes.

“Have I been a good girl?” You whispered. “Good enough for you to wreck my little pussy?”

His grip on the leash tightened, and he pulled you up to your feet. You trembled in the heels, knees still weak, but you held your will. You wanted to push him as far as you could.

“I want everyone to watch me take your cock, commander.”

He yanked you toward him, pulling you in for a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue. He gripped your thigh, pulling it up around his waist and tearing your stocking in the process. You looked absolutely, completely fucked.

Cody lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and bringing you over to the loveseat beside Obi-Wan’s chair once more. He laid you on your back, giving the other men a full view of your exposed body. 

Obi-Wan was trained on your every move, eyes locked on your body, and he looked like he was going to eat you alive.

Rex and Anakin had their hands all over each other’s bodies, but they couldn’t take their eyes off yours. Between the slick sounds of them fucking up into one another’s grips, you could hear them groaning, murmurs of your name falling from their lips.

“Fucking _look_ at her,” you heard Rex growl.

Your entire body was a live wire, your skin felt electric everywhere Cody was touching you. He gripped your thighs in his palms, spreading your legs to give everyone a view of your dripping pussy.

The belt was still wrapped around your neck, a collar on its own as Cody let go of your leash.

He spread your legs open, leaning down to drag his tongue along your slit.

The noise you made was absolutely broken. You trembled at his touch, so desperate for any contact with your aching clit that you began to cry out.

He licked along your folds, making you shake when he leaned back over your body and sealed his lips to yours.

You could taste yourself on his tongue. You could taste _Anakin and Rex_ on his tongue. You were absolutely shaking, whimpering pathetic pleas for him to take you.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cody finally, _finally_ brushed his cock along your slit. You felt like you were on fire.

He fisted a hand in your hair, eyes locked on yours as he pushed the tip inside.

“Baby,” he growled lowly. “Don’t hold anything back… I wanna hear every little sound you make while I’m inside you.”

You moaned brokenly, nodding and mumbling _yes, yes, yes commander_.

He smirked, groaning out as he slid himself all the way inside you. He stilled, brushing a gentle finger over your cheek.

“What did you tell me before?” He asked. “You said you wanted everyone to watch you take my cock? That right?”

He began to thrust slowly, teasing you at a frustrating pace.

“Y-yes, commander.”

Cody leaned over you, leaning down to take one of your nipples into his mouth, biting it sharply. 

“You think they’re all watching now?” He murmured.

You felt the heat of everyone’s eyes on you, on Cody, on the place your bodies met. You nodded furiously, clenching around his cock inside you.

“You think they all love it?” Cody picked up his speed a touch, grinding into you. You could feel him so fucking _deep_ now. “Think they all love seeing that you’re just a little toy waiting to be played with?”

“ _Cody!_ ” You cried out as he gripped the belt once more, tugging you up to meet his lips.

He kissed you slowly, pulling back just enough to _thrust_ , hard and deep this time.

You cried out, arching your back.

“Oh, and what was the other little thing you said, love?” He taunted, fucking you deeper, _faster_. 

“Ah, that’s right.” Cody’s grip on the leash was tighter now, keeping your back arched and your chest pressed to his.

“You said you wanted me to _wreck_ that little pussy.”

You were out of your mind with want. Distantly, you could hear your voice over the blood rushing in your ears.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _please_ ,” you begged, wrapping your thighs around Cody’s waist.

He held you tight, this time not holding back as he began to fuck into you, deep and rough and fast and _oh, god_ , you loved it.

He whispered filthy praise into your ear, groaning as he pinned your legs up against your chest, letting himself get as deep as he could.

“God, you’re so fucking filthy for me, aren’t you?” The leather strap of the belt was balled up in his wrist, and every so often he would tug on it again, the little gasps and whimpers you let out spurring him on.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he groaned. “Little pet’s been trained so well, look at that.”

You were whimpering now, clit throbbing as he spoke.

“Everyone can see how much of a little slut you are, god, I know you love that. Love letting everyone see your little pussy stretched out on my cock. Love showing off for anyone who’d fill you up.”

“Please! Please, commander, _please_ let me cum,” you begged. “I need it, please sir, touch my clit, _please_.”

Cody grinned. “You wanna cum on my cock, pretty girl?”

You nodded desperately, body shaking when he barely brushed a finger over your clit.

“Please, I-- I can’t last, _fuck_ , you’re so deep.”

He was cocky now, fucking you roughly and grinning at the way he made you cry out.

“Why don’t we ask everyone else, hm?” He teased, fucking into you deep and grinding down against your clit. Your eyes rolled back. 

“Does anyone want to let her cum?” Cody asked, looking up at the other men fixated on the scene. 

It sounded so domineering, like such a cruel taunt, but from the look on Cody’s face, you knew he was getting off on getting their permission.

Hearing the other men affirm him, “ _fuck yeah, Cody, make her fuckin’ cum_ ,” made his cock throb inside you. It was so fucking hot, you thought you wouldn’t make it out of this alive.

He looked down at you, hand around the collar on your throat.

“You gonna keep me inside you when you cum for me?” He murmured. “Gonna be a good little girl and fall apart on my cock?”

You were whining, crying out “yes commander, please!”

Cody’s fingers rubbed tight circles on your clit as he whispered to you. 

“That’s it, darling, cum for me… give it to me… so fuckin’ tight on my cock, you gonna make me cum inside you… you want me to fill you up?”

You were nearly delirious with how hard you came after all the teasing before. You shook in his arms as you fell apart, clenching around him and crying out his name as your clit throbbed from the overstimulation.

“Please,” you whimpered, throat raw from begging and crying. “Please cum inside me, _fuck_ , I need to feel you.”

You begged softly, clinging to his shoulders as he pounded into you. You looked up at him desperately, open and wanton for him to take.

He was panting, so fucking close to coming with the way your pussy squeezed his cock. He looked down at you, eyes wide and jaw slack when he saw you take the loose end of the belt, your makeshift leash, and run your tongue along the soft leather before holding it between your teeth.

Cody lost it at that, fucking into you and finally coming, cock buried deep inside of you.

You were both panting when he sat up, slowly pulling out of you.

“Be a good girl,” he said lowly. “Spread your legs… let everyone see that pussy.”

You whimpered, obeying him instantly and letting your thighs fall open, the groans of the other men filling your consciousness. You trembled when you felt a finger brushing along your sensitive folds, crying out softly when you felt Cody begin to fuck his cum back inside you.

“Look at that,” he whispered. “So fuckin’ filthy… so fuckin’ _full_.”

When he was satisfied, he took his cum-covered fingers from your hole and dragged them up to your lips. You sucked them into your mouth greedily, licking them clean and pulling off with a soft pop.

Your voice was raw, but you licked your lips and rasped out, “Thank you, commander.”

Cody groaned incredulously as he fell back against the cushion of the loveseat, completely spent.

“Fucking hell, Cody,” Obi-Wan’s voice broke through the quiet. “That’s a good boy.”

You could see the blush on Cody’s cheeks, and you all heard the little moan spill past his lips at the praise.

Obi-Wan smirked at Rex and Anakin, whose wolfish grins caught your eye.

“So good for us,” Obi-Wan repeated, getting up from his seat as Rex and Anakin rose.

He stalked toward you, eyeing you up and down, licking his lips at the wrecked sight of you.

The two other men followed tightly behind him, watching intently as Obi-Wan got to his knees in front of you.

“Now, darling,” he purred, spreading your legs wide. He leaned down slowly, teasingly, to run the tip of his tongue up your dripping pussy. You let out a shuddering breath, arching into his touch.

Obi-Wan’s hands roamed your body, teasing up and down as Anakin and Rex settled in on either side of you.

Realization began to dawn on you, and Obi-Wan smiled wide at the breathy moan that left your lips. 

“I know you didn’t think we were finished with you yet.”

***

It was absolutely agonizing. You had no idea how many orgasms they’d pulled from you by now, your mind going hazy as you felt the heat of Obi-Wan’s mouth on you. Seeing him on his knees in front of you, gripping your thighs tightly and eating you out like he was _starving_ , finally letting himself have his way with you after being so composed all night made you wild with desperation. 

You were thrashing so much at his touch that Rex and Anakin found it _very_ necessary to pin down your wrists above your head.

At the beginning of the night, you’d found pleasure in being a bit cheeky, the littlest bit of a tease. But right now, with Obi-Wan letting go of all control and absolutely _fucking_ you with his tongue, you were begging to cum, _pleading_ that you’d be so good for him if he’d only let you cum all over his face.

“Haven’t you had enough orgasms already?” He taunted, sliding two fingers inside you and fucking their cum back into your pussy. “Just how _greedy_ are you, sweetheart?”

The men around you laughed, their grip on your arms tightening. _Fuck_.

You whined, trembling as he teased you. His fingers are so goddamn thick, you couldn’t help but cry out when he grazed your g spot.

Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Is that it, sweetheart? Are you a greedy little slut?”

“Oh, _god,_ yes daddy!”

“Hmm…” he paused his movements, stilling his fingers inside you. “But I thought you were my good girl.”

You looked up at him with panic in your eyes. He’d gotten you. You were so fucked out that you barely realized what he was doing until it was already happening.

“I-- I am, daddy, I am a good girl,” you pleaded. 

He scoffed, sliding his fingers out. 

“Aw you sure about that?” He shoved his fingers into your mouth so deep it made you gag. “Because I do believe I remember you misbehaving before. Do you remember that?”

You stared at him dumbly, mouth stretched wide around his fingers as you struggled to recall what he meant.

“Rex?” He called, and Rex quirked an eyebrow at him. “What was it she said to you earlier?”

You could hear the grin in his voice when he spoke. 

“Hmm. You remember, baby? You remember what you said to me when I had my cock inside you?”

Your eyes rolled back, whining as you sucked the cum from Obi-Wan’s fingers. Your attempt at speech was thwarted, gagging again around him.

“ _Oh_ , that’s right,” Obi-Wan said. “I believe you said _‘please fuck me daddy.’_ Is that right?”

Realization hit you like a truck.

You felt Anakin brush a thumb over your cheek, feeling the bulge of Obi-Wan’s fingers in your mouth.

“I think she did, Obi-Wan,” he said. “I think she definitely acted like a little slut.” The gruffness of Anakin’s voice caught you off guard. He’d been so gentle with you before.

Now, it seemed, all the men wanted to see how a little punishment looked on you.

Cody was catching his second wind now, too, sprawling himself out on the couch beside you and watching the scene play out.

The smirk Obi-Wan gave you was dangerous, and you knew whatever he was planning next was going to absolutely wreck you. He took his fingers out of your mouth, rose to his feet and stood towering over you.

“Get up,” he said simply.

Your mind went foggy for a moment, and your limbs felt too heavy to move.

He scoffed at you, almost laughing.

“Rex, pick her up.”

You gasped when you felt his strong arms around you, pulling you to your feet. He set you down in front of Obi-Wan, his body broad and strong in front of you. He took your chin in his hand, looking into your eyes and making sure he had your attention.

“Now get on your knees and crawl.”

You complied instantly this time, dropping to all fours and craning your neck to look up at him.

He spared you only a glance before turning and heading for the bedroom. Cody followed closely behind him, followed by Rex and Anakin.

“I think he asked you to _crawl_ , sweetheart,” Anakin purred, and you melted under the heat of his gaze.

You did as you were told, crawling after the men down the hallway until you made it to the bedroom.

Obi-Wan turned to see you behind him, having followed his orders, and he grinned down at you.

“Oh, that’s a good little kitten.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” you whimpered at the pet name.

Rex fisted a hand in your hair, thumb running gently up the back of your neck.

“You like that, huh, baby?” Rex asked, voice rumbling and low. “You like being daddy’s little pet?”

You whined, high and pathetic, and for a moment, Obi-Wan took pity on you. He knew you’d be absolutely ruined by the time he was finished. He picked you up in his arms and laid you out on the bed, the tenderness of his touch pleasantly surprising you.

He ran a thumb over your lower lip, and you licked it teasingly. He smirked before he spoke again.

“Cody,” he said. “Get me the rope.”

Your eyes went wide. 

“I know, darling… I’m just full of surprises tonight, aren’t I?”

You moaned aloud as you watched Cody take the length of rope from the dresser. Obi-Wan gripped your wrists, holding them up above your head. 

“God, I’ve been waiting to fuck that little pussy all night, darling.” He took the rope from Cody and began tying your wrists to the headboard. 

“I know you wanted it too, hm? But you wanted to take as many cocks as you could before you had me inside you. My pretty little slut.”

His hands worked deftly as he transitioned to tying up your ankles, keeping your legs spread for him.

“How did it feel?” He asked. “How did it feel to have all of them inside you, hm? As good as you dreamed about?”

You flushed, face hot. 

“God, yes daddy.”

He finished the knots on your ankles and crawled back up your body, his lips teasingly close to yours.

“Oh, I’ll bet it did. It felt so good that you forgot who’s in charge, didn’t you?”

You froze under him, stuttering in confusion. 

“I-- I didn’t, I don’t--”

“You remember calling them _daddy_ , don’t you, little one?”

He watched the realization wash over your face.

“I think you do. When they had you sitting on their cocks and you were so desperate to get fucked that you forgot that you only call _me_ that.”

 _Fuck_.

“Daddy, I-I’m sorry, _please_ \--”

Obi-Wan laughed, bitter and cruel as he shoved his cock inside your dripping pussy. You cried out, moaning as you thrashed against your binds.

“Oh no, little one,” he growled. “You don’t get to beg now. You get to lie back and take what I give you.”

You moaned, shuddering as he fucked into you deeper.

His lips brushed your ear. 

“You take it like the little whore you wanted to be. That’s what you asked for, isn’t it? You wanted us all to fuck you like a whore?”

Your mouth fell open, pathetic little noises spilling out as he gripped your thighs and filled you to the hilt.

“Yes, daddy!” You cried tossing your head back.

He was practically growling in your ear, body pressed against yours, leaving you helpless under him. 

“Good girl, kitten.”

Gasping and panting, it took you a moment to reorient yourself as Obi-Wan pounded into you. When you looked over his shoulder, you found Cody jerking his cock, lip caught between his teeth, the sheen of sweat on his skin so fine that every part of you begged to lick it off.

He moaned when he caught you looking at him, his cock already hard again in his hand. You whimpered at the very recent memory of how he felt inside you.

What pushed you out of your _mind_ , though, was the sight of Anakin and Rex.

They’d been teasing at it all night, a hand on each other’s thigh or palming the other’s cock, but _now_ …

 _Oh, fuck,_ you thought. You may have even said it aloud when you caught sight of them kissing each other, hands roaming over each other’s muscled bodies.

Anakin was panting into Rex’s mouth as he stroked his cock, pulling away to lick up his neck. You whimpered at the sight of them, their gorgeous bodies all over each other.

Obi-Wan noticed your distraction quickly, and before you could blink, he had his hand on your throat.

“God, you really _are_ a little slut, aren’t you?” He chided, his cock sliding impossibly deeper into you. “I can feel how wet you are just watching them.”

Rex smirked at you from where his lips met Anakin’s throat, chuckling lowly.

“Aw, baby,” Rex laughed. “You embarrassed now?”

Your entire body felt hot.

“Embarrassed you got caught getting off on me touching his cock?” Anakin’s voice made your jaw drop, the sudden attention on you becoming overwhelming.

“Filthy little thing,” Obi-Wan spat, and the other men laughed. _Fuck_ , if it didn’t make you hotter.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” you whined, and this time, you didn’t know what for. You didn’t know if you wanted him to stop teasing, _keep_ teasing… Christ, you were a mess.

“Aww… what is it, little one? You want to cum?” Obi-Wan asked, grinding his hips into yours. “You want to cum because you got caught being a nasty little slut?”

You moaned brokenly, and he grinned.

“Darling… we all knew you were a filthy little whore the moment you walked in the room.”

He continued fucking into you, deep and rough with his hand on your throat, and you could see from the corner of your eye that Rex and Anakin had gone back to touching each other.

“Do you think little sluts get to cum?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes fierce.

“N-no, daddy,” you whimpered, shaking with the force of his thrusts. “I-- I get what you give me.”

He beamed. 

“That’s right, darling. And daddy always gives you what you deserve, doesn’t he?”

You nodded, desperate to throw your arms around his shoulders and cling to him as he fucked you. The rope kept you at his mercy.

“You think you deserve my cum inside your little pussy?” He asked, voice gravelly.

You were going out of your mind with it. 

“Please, daddy, please give it to me, I needed it all night, need your cum, _please_!”

You were rambling, you knew that the incoherent moans coming from your lips were almost unintelligible, but Obi-Wan knew exactly what you wanted.

“You need it, little one? You need daddy’s cum?”

It was torturous, you begged and pleaded for him to give you everything, over and over and _over_.

He tightened his grip on your throat, leaning down to press a filthy kiss to your lips.

“Are you going to take it all? That’s my little slut, _oh fuck,_ darling, daddy’s going to fill you up.”

You trembled, thrashing against the rope as you felt him cum inside you, whimpering and crying out _thank you thank you thank you_.

He kissed you again, brushing his fingers over your cheek. You melted into his touch, and for a moment, when you felt him lean over, you believed he was going to untie your wrists.

“But he’s not going to fill you up just yet.”

Instead, he pulled away from you and pulled Cody in by the back of his neck, bringing him in for a filthy kiss.

Your jaw dropped. You couldn’t believe he’d denied you again but… _Fuck_ , they looked good together.

Cody looked caught off guard, cagey and distant at first until Obi-Wan tugged gently at his hair, making Cody melt into his touch.

Obi-Wan pulled him into his chest, hearing the sweet little whimpers that escaped your lips as he kissed Cody until he was breathless, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

“What do you think, Cody?” He purred, and Cody let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t think she deserves my cum yet. Would you like to tease her a little more? Get a little taste of her?”

Cody groaned, biting his lip. 

“ _Fuck_ , yeah.”

“That’s what I thought,” Obi-Wan said, and pushed Cody down to his hands and knees.

Cody landed with his face pressed against your thigh, and Obi-Wan gripped him by the hair.

“C’mon, Cody,” Rex purred behind him. “Let’s see you eat that fuckin’ pussy.”

Cody whined as he began running his tongue up and down your folds, Obi-Wan’s grip still firm on the back of his neck.

You moaned desperately, so insanely close to coming for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and started to grind your hips up to Cody’s face.

“Cody!” You cried out, arching up beneath your binds. “Oh _god_ , you feel so good.”

The praise spurred him on, his hands gripping your thighs as he fucked his tongue inside you. He moaned when Obi-Wan shoved his face down even further.

“That’s a good boy,” he murmured. “Oh, look at that… you love playing with our little toy, don’t you?”

Cody nodded feverishly, Obi-Wan’s praise making him grind his hips down into the mattress. _Christ,_ he was hard.

His lips were all over you, sucking and licking every sensitive bit of you. You felt his fingers slide along your hip, then lower, _lower_ , until he gripped your ass in his hand.

You were so fucking wet, so covered in cum and spit that you were dripping, he was able to slip a finger into your other hole easily. You moaned freely then, desperately close and being driven closer and closer to the edge as he toyed with your tight hole. The thought of them wrecking _both_ of your little holes tonight had you moaning desperately.

At the noise that slipped out of you, he gave you a heated look. 

“Stop your fucking whining,” Obi-Wan said coldly.

It went straight to your clit. You whimpered, so softly that you almost thought he didn’t hear.

“Rex, why don’t you shove your cock down her throat, hm? I’m quite sick of hearing how pathetic she is.”

He was more than willing to oblige, kneeling over your chest while he guided his cock between your lips, feeling the vibrations of your moans as Cody devoured you.

“That’s it, baby,” Rex growled. “Nice and quiet for your daddy now, huh?”

His cock was so thick, and the way it stretched out your mouth made you absolutely dripping wet. You had no idea how you were holding off your orgasm for this long, sheer force of will alone, probably. But you _knew_ you’d be a good girl and wait for Obi-Wan to give you permission. He knew too.

You saw him watching you, eyes dark and hazy as he focused in on Anakin next to you.

Oh, _fuck,_ Anakin… 

He was wrapping a hand around the back of your neck, pushing your head up and down on Rex’s cock.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Look so fucking pretty with your mouth stuffed full. God you love it, you love the attention on you like this. We could play with you all night long and you’d still beg us to keep going, wouldn’t you?”

You gagged as Anakin forced your head down, holding Rex in your throat until tears welled in your eyes. He pulled you off, letting you gasp for air as Rex began to jerk his cock in front of your face.

“Bet you wanna be fuckin’ covered in our cum, don’t you, baby?” Rex growled.

You opened your mouth obscenely, little moans and soft whimpers escaping every time Cody twisted the three fingers he’d worked inside you, every time he started fucking you with his tongue. Obi-Wan still hadn’t let up on him. Not yet.

He looked down at you, mouth open and tongue sticking out, waiting for him. He groaned out, throwing his head back as he came all over your face.

Anakin had joined him, stroking his cock and looking down at what a mess you were, whining and begging for even more.

“Filthy fuckin’ girl, oh my _god_ ,” he moaned, covering your lips and chest in his release.

You moaned obscenely, looking up at them through your lashes.

“Thank you, sir,” you said, licking their cum off your lips.

Obi-Wan looked at you with fire in his eyes, going absolutely mad over the look of you. He pulled Cody back up, watching him intently as he caught his breath. His lips and chin were slick and glistening wet, and if you hadn’t been tied up so tightly, you’d have broken free just to get your mouth on him.

“Are you going to cum again for us, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, and when Cody moaned out _fuck yes_ , he grinned.

“Go on, then. Use our little fucktoy to get yourself off. And if she takes it well, I’ll decide if she gets to cum.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cody growled, pouncing on you and covering your body with his. You moaned into his mouth, body trembling.

Your body stiffened when you felt Obi-Wan crawl up behind Cody, his cock brushing over your ass.

“Daddy!” You gasped.

He brushed gentle fingers over your thighs, leaning down to press a kiss to your cheek.

“Do you want take us both, sweetheart? Let us stretch out both of your little holes?” He asked, voice soft and genuine. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, darling. Tonight is about you, after all.” He kissed you again. “I just thought you might like to cum on both of our cocks tonight.”

The moan you let out was completely wrecked, back arching and body shaking.

“Fuck, daddy, _yes_ , I can take it, _please_.”

Obi-Wan shushed you gently, leaning down to kiss you as Rex and Anakin untied the rope from your wrists and ankles, massaging the tender skin.

“Gonna look so fucking pretty for us, baby,” Rex murmured. “So fuckin’ pretty taking their cocks.”

Obi-Wan leaned back against the headboard, settling you into his lap as Cody crawled over you both.

Cody slid his cock inside you, agonizingly slowly, and you felt every fucking inch of him as Obi-Wan held you tight in his arms.

“That’s it, love,” Cody rasped into your ear. “God, fuck, you feel so good.”

He thrust into you shallowly, pressing searing kisses to your neck as you felt the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock nudge against you.

“Are you going to take me too, little one? Will you let us split you open?” 

Your head was lolling back onto his shoulder, trembling and completely fucked for him as he pushed inside you. You’d never felt so fucking full in your _life_ when Obi-Wan slid completely inside.

They held you still for a moment, let you adjust to the feeling while Rex and Anakin kissed along your body, sucking your nipples into their mouths and licking gently along your neck.

They were completely worshipping your body, and you’d never felt closer to coming in your life.

“Oh god, daddy, please… move, please… please fuck me,” you whimpered, arms around Cody’s neck as he started to grind into you.

“Oh, pretty girl…” Cody whispered, pulling out slightly to thrust shallowly back into you. “ _Fuck_.”

He and Obi-Wan fell into a smooth rhythm, both of them fucking you in tandem, bodies moving with one another as they thrust inside you.

“ _Oh, darling_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned into your ear. “Oh, you’re so good for us, _so good._ ”

You were trembling as they fucked you, letting out pathetic whimpers and clinging to their bodies. You could feel the cool weight of the gold chain around Obi-Wan’s neck pressing into your shoulder blades, his broad chest clinging to your back.

Cody’s strong arms held you close, grinding his hips into yours and giving you just the right friction on your clit to make you go wild.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged. “Please, let me cum, daddy, I need to cum on your cocks, please, _please_.”

You were babbling now, trying to regain focus and take in the image in front of you.

Cody’s cock buried deep inside your pussy, Rex’s teeth tearing off the remaining shreds of silk stocking that clung to your thigh, Anakin’s teeth grazing your nipple, and Obi-Wan’s strong hand wrapped around your neck.

It was heaven, it was so fucking blissful that you were nearly in tears begging for them to let you cum.

“Daddy’s going to fill you up, little one,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Cody and I are going to fill up both your tight little holes, and then we’ll let you cum all over us, alright? Are you going to take our cum first like a good girl?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” You cried out, looking up into Cody’s eyes. He looked as far gone as you felt, clinging to your body and thrusting into you with all he had. You looked up at him through your lashes, big doe eyes pleading with him. “Cody… cum inside me again,” you begged.

He was out of his mind with want. He’d become uninhibited, fucking into you with reckless abandon, giving you everything he had until he buried his lips in your neck and came with a silent scream.

You were so full you could already feel it dripping down your folds. Down, down, down until it reached your ass, further slicking the way for Obi-Wan’s cock inside you.

Chants of _daddy, please, yes_ spilled from your lips like a prayer. Soon, his hips were stuttering, hands fisted in your hair to turn your head for a heated kiss, his tongue sliding into your mouth and he was coming, hard and deep and filling you up exactly how you wanted it.

Your clit was throbbing now, aching from neglect and need.

Obi-Wan and Cody stayed buried inside you, rubbing your clit furiously with whispers of “ _that’s it_ ” and “ _good girl_ ” and “ _cum for daddy_ ” coming from every direction.

Your head was swimming as you felt the heat building inside your stomach, tightening up and exploding, your pussy dripping and clenching tight on the cocks buried inside you. It was so intense you saw stars, white flurries invading your vision as your entire body tingled from the pleasure that had been building up for so long.

Your mind entered that fuzzy field that it so often did after a rough scene with Obi-Wan, warm and soft and hazy all around you. God, you loved that feeling.

As it dissipated, you became aware of what was happening, something, dare you say, maybe even better than the sex.

All four men had their hands all over your body, kissing and massaging and gently cleaning you up. You were being absolutely spoiled with aftercare, covered in kisses and gentle praise.

“You were so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Rex murmured, and Anakin hummed his agreement into your neck.

“Beautiful girl,” he said. “So good for us, god, look at you.”

You were curled up in Cody’s lap, feeling sated and boneless.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly at the state of you, leaning down to kiss you gently.

“What did you think, little one?” he asked, brushing a strand of hair from your face. “Was it everything you wanted?”

You grinned, snuggling further into Cody’s lap.

“It will be if you all stay the night.”

Cody barked out a laugh, squeezing your hip. 

“I don’t think I could move right now if I tried,” he smirked.

Obi-Wan was gazing down at you, looking thoroughly fucked and absolutely enamored with him. Of course he’d have given you anything you wanted.

And the rest of them would now, too. He looked at you with a cocky grin on his face, absolutely in love with the fact that his girl could have anyone she wanted wrapped around her finger, and that she wanted him.

“Let’s run you a bath, darling,” he said. “And if you’re good tonight, perhaps we’ll treat you to a round two.”


End file.
